Forum:Zitierstil vs. Aktualität des Themas
Hallo, dieser Faden soll einmal Grundlegendes zu diskutieren versuchen, nicht immer auf diesen oder jenen gemünzt sein (auf neudeutsch kein "Individual-Bashing" betrieben werden) Besonders geht es mir um die Fragestellung, wieviel "Muff" sich unter dem betreffenden Thema bisher angesammelt hat: oft ist es schon regelrecht "verstaubt". Aus diesem Grund gehen wir doch mal vom thematischen Aspekt her an diese prominenten zwei Plagiatsfälle heran: a) Koch-Mehrin, Thema: Historische Währungsunion b) Chatzimarkakis: Informationelle Globalisierung / E-Geschäftsverkehr Da liegen doch WELTEN dazwischen, oder? Fraglos haben beide abgeschrieben, was nun schon hinlänglich durchgekaut wurde aber: Bei SKM geht es um ein historisches, also insofern "periodisch abgeschlossenes" Thema, bei dem ich mich bei -zig Auszügen ihrer Arbeit gefragt habe, wo verflixt noch mal hier die so oft bemühten eigenen Standpunkte hätten plaziert werden sollen?? Irgendwie erlaube ich mir da, zu hellsehen, dass irgendwelche eigenen Erkenntnisse oder Standpunkte bei SO einem Thema mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit anteilig unter die 1%-Marke fallen werden. Wieso? Nun, liegt doch auf der Hand: wie ich schon anführte, ist es ein periodisches abgeschlossenes, d. h. zu 100% so und so passiertes, "altes" Thema. Die Ereignisse haben genau so stattgefunden, und genau so hat sie Frau Koch-Mehrin dann wiedergegeben; natürlich mit eindeutig zu viel "Schützenhilfe" des Historikers Born, nur läuft es bei so einer Themenwahl m. E. mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auf die mind. 90%ige Reproduktion weithin bekannter Nachforschungen von Koryphäen auf dem Gebiet wie eben Born heraus. Was gibt es da für "eigene Erkenntnisse" anzubringen? Es ist ja SO passiert, da gibt es nichts mit "gut" oder "schlecht" zu bewerten; einzig und allein hätte man u. U. noch Kritik üben können wie "König XYZ hatte den Fehler seines Lebens gemacht, so zu entscheiden, weil..." ... aber viel mehr ist da nicht drin! Und jetzt Chatzimarkakis: hier HÄTTE ohne Frage eine Menge Eigenleistung erbracht werden können! Das Thema ist hinreichend modern und kann ohne weiteres mit einem Ausblick auf die nächsten Jahrzehnte koordiniert werden. (Nur wie könnte man hingegen eine historische Währungsunion unter den damaligen Umständen in Relation zu dem Wirtschaftssystem des 21. Jh. setzen?!) Genügend aktuelle Statistiken waren vorhanden und konnten schon voraussagen, wohin der Trend gehen würde. Fazit (und worum es mir geht): sollte man nicht - bezugnehmend auf ein glückliches oder eher unglückliches (Zugegeben, Ansichtssache!) Dissertationsthema - das Maß, mit dem man misst, auf den jeweiligen Verfasser anpassen? Also ihm auch "prozentual etwas entgegenzukommen"; insofern, dass man ihm Gnade vor Recht ergehen lässt, wenn er ein von einem greisen Doktorvater ausgesuchtes Uralt-Thema aufgreift oder, sagen wir, aufzugreifen überredet worden ist und schlussendlich die eigenen (Hypo)thesen 1% oder weniger in der Dissertation ausmachen? Ich denke, doch! Umgekehrt dann eben auch jemanden mit modernem Thema und fast null eigenen Erkenntnissen und Überlegungen strenger zu gewichten als jemand anderen mit einem "Uralt-Thema", bei dem "bauartbedingt" kaum eine eigene Stellungnahme zu z. T. 250 Jahre oder noch weiter zurückliegenden Ereignissen möglich ist? -Andy 77.190.0.22 16:40, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Und wie stellen Sie sich das Ganze bei den Historikern vor, die sich z.B. mit den Etruskern befassen? Ich meine, dasss es dieses antike Volk seit ca. 2100 Jahren nicht mehr gibt. Dürfen die dann alles voneinander abschreiben - also die Historiker, nicht die Etrusker? Neue Erkenntnisse sind ja Ihrer Ansicht nach so langer Zeit nicht mehr zu erwarten. Oder? ;-)) 80.143.34.135 16:49, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Zur Etruskologie siehe hier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etruskologie 80.143.34.135 17:13, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wahrhaft ein hochinteressanter Aspekt, muss ich Ihnen zustimmen. Okay, dass eine (wirklich substantielle!) Eigenarbeit z. B. bei den alten Griechen und Römern - und möge das vor über 2000 Jahren gewesen sein - nach wie vor möglich ist, steht außer Frage. Dort sehe ich aber wiederum eine deutlich günstigere Situation, da politische Ansätze zu Zeiten von Perikles, oder -´mal eines für Kenner: des weitaus weniger populären Thebeners Epaminondas - bis heute als Grundlage genommen werden; wenn auch nicht bis ins letzte Detail, doch sind Parallelen zuweilen erkennbar. Oder bei den Philosophen könnte man Plutarch oder Platon als Beispiel nehmen, wie sie die moderne Philosophie positiv (oder auch negativ) geprägt / beeinflusst haben. Das geht alles; nur Stellungnahmen zu einer historischen Währungsunion (->SKM), bei der es sich um "lange ausgediente" 'Zahlungssysteme und -mittel handelt, stelle ich mir deutlich schwieriger vor. Ergo: es sind tatsächlich ''zwei Faktoren entscheidend: der "Kalte Kaffee"-Charakter des Themas (wie eben eine Währungsunion in einer Zeit, die wir "Modernen" uns m. E. nur rudimentär vorstellen können) UND die Epoche. Ist ersterer nicht gegeben - wie eben bei Staatsmännern der Antike, deren Ansätze z. T. (!) bis heute gelobt werden - geht eine gute Eigenarbeit (sofern denn der Fleiß und Wille da ist) deutlich flüssiger von der Hand, und macht womöglich z. T. sogar Spaß, weil man irgendwie ein Gefühl der inneren Zufriedenheit entwickelt, etwas Handfestes "auf die Beine zu stellen". (Nicht zuletzt,zumal es dann auch leichter fällt, sich selbst im Spiegel in die Augen zu schauen. (Weiterhin.)) Andy 77.190.0.22 19:09, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ Andy Der höchste akademische Grad Wenn man den höchsten akademischen Grad erreichen, d.h. Doktor werden will, dann muss entweder was auf der Pfanne haben in seinem Metier, dann bekommt man immer was Eigenes hin. Oder man ist fachlich nicht kompetent, dann muss man zumindest für den höchsten akademischen Grad ein wenig allgemeinen Grips zeigen. Wenn ich zu einem Thema gerade mal ein paar Zeilen selbst beitragen kann, dann muss ich in den 3 - 7 Jahren doch mal den Betreuer oder den Zweitprüfer oder einen anderen Professor oder Experten, und/oder frag im Internet in Foren nach oder gib eine Annonce in der Zeitung auf oder ruf andere Unis an oder schreibe Artikel über meine Situation und sende es an Zeitungen, Studentenzeitschriften, Radiostationen, Medienhäuser, etc. und hoffe, dass die Artikel veröffentlich werden und so auch Hilfe zustande kommt oder ich schau, wie andere Promovenden das gelöst haben oder wechsel das Thema oder suche mir andere Betreuer oder Wechsel komplett das Fach/die Uni/meinen wissenschaftlichen Arbeitsstil/ etc. oder ich prüfe mich, ob ich überhaupt das Zeug zum Doktor habe und/oder lass es einfach sein mit dem Promovieren oder lass mir sonst irgendetwas einfallen .... Das Einfallsloseste Wer aber fachlich es nicht packt und auch sonst nichts drauf hat, der macht das Einfallsloseste was es gibt und zwar das, auf was sogar jeder Erstsemester schon längst gekommen ist: Plagiieren. Deshalb gibt es dafür auch kein Rabatt. Fazit: Dein Ansatz, Andy, ist natürlich richtig: das Maß, mit dem man misst, muss angepasst werden: - ist das Thema sehr "verstaubt", dann ist der Faktor 1,0 auf jedes Plagiat anzuwenden. - bietet das Thema mehr Möglichkeiten, Eigenes einzubringen, dann ist fairerweise je nach Thema der Faktor 1,1 oder 2,0 oder höher anzuwenden. 188.105.130.52 19:12, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- q.e.d. --- Setzt den subtilen Gradmesser an, und schert nicht alle über einen Kamm, das war die Kernaussage meiner Argumentation. Andy 77.190.0.22 19:18, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich bewege mich hier zugegeben auf dünnem Eis, weil ich, was die Forschung zur Lateinischen Münzunion angeht, interessiert aber eher ahnungslos bin. Google Scholar liefert hunderte von Treffern, über Filterung nach Erscheinungsjahr kann man sich vergewissern, dass auch aktuell noch dazu veröffentlicht wird. ( http://scholar.google.com/scholar?q=%22latin+monetary+union%22 ) In (Flandreau/Morel 2001, S. 7) findet sich: Traditional descriptions of the 19th century international monetary system claim that it was ruled by the gold standard, conventionally described as a fixed exchange rate system (or a modern equivalent of currency boards). A more careful look at the actual record however, shows that this description is incomplete at best (see e.g. Flandreau, Le Cacheux and Zumer, 1998).♥ Mein Eindruck ist, dass selbst zu scheinbar abgeschlossenen Themen wie der Lateinischen Münzunion noch aktiv geforscht wird und neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen werden. Hinzu kommen tausend Möglichkeiten, sich um das Thema ein Nische zu bauen. Anwenden/Übertragen moderner Analysemethoden auf die historische Konstellation. Vergleiche zwischen historischer Währungsunion und wasweisich welchem Randaspekt der Eurozone. ... Gefragt sind nur Fachkompetenz und Forscherdrang. --Dr. plag. Erb Senzahl 21:06, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) _____ ♥ M. Flandreau, M. Maurel: Monetary union, trade integration, and business cycles in 19th century Europe: Just do it. CEPR Discussion Papers, No. 3087, 2001. Online: PDF ---- Nun ja, die Doktorarbeit ist unter anderem der Nachweis, dass der Doktorand in der Lage ist, ein selbständiges wissenschaftliches Werk zu vollbringen. Insofern wäre es grundfalsch, hier irgendwelche Verantwortung auf den Doktorvater abwälzen zu wollen. Wer sich zu einem Thema überreden lässt, das ihr/ihm nicht liegt und zu dem sie/er nichts beizutragen hat, hat gleich zu Anfang den ersten Fehltritt begangen. Dann auf dem falsch eingeschlagenen Weg noch Jahre weiterzugehen, ist ja eigentlich schon der beste Beweis der völligen Unfähigkeit, Wissenschaftler zu sein, und sollte auch entsprechend beurteilt werden. Ich will es noch etwas prägnanter formulieren: : Wenn es nicht in Dir brennt, einen Beitrag zum Thema zu leisten, der Welt Deine Erkenntnisse zu präsentieren, die Gemeinschaft der Wissenschaftler mit Deinen eigenen Entdeckungen zu verblüffen und zu beeindrucken, die Wissenschaft als Ganzens weiterzubringen und eine unauslöschbare Spur in den Annalen der wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnis zu diesem Thema zu hinterlassen... : ... dann schreibe gottverdammt keine Dissertation darüber. Unleserliche, langweilige und banale Staubfänger gibt es in den Uni-Bibliotheken genug. Es ist wirklich Verschwendung von Lebenszeit und öffentlicher Ressourcen, sich an eine mehrjährige Aufgabe zu machen, die von vornherein keinen anderen Zweck hat als dem noch ein weiteres Exemplar hinzuzufügen. Stephan Lehmke 03:55, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Das sehe ich teilweise schon etwas anders. Die Doktorarbeit weist, wie oben angemerkt, die Befähigung zur wissenschaftlichen Betätigung aus. Die Relevanz und Durchführbarkeit eines bestimmten, oft ja sehr speziellen, Projektes bereits im Vorhinein abzuschätzen, sollte jedoch zumindest in gewissen Anteilen schon dem Betreuer obliegen. Man sollte nicht vergessen, dass die Dissertation Teil und Abschluss der wissenschaftlichen Ausbildung ist und sich der Promovend noch in einer Lernphase befindet. Hier die akademische Oberschicht aus ihrer Verantwortung zu nehmen halte ich für falsch.Dr. I. Jones 06:24, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Das mag durchaus vom Fachbereich abhängig sein. Ich habe bei Auslandsaufenthalten auch in meinem eigenen Fachgebiet "Doktoranden" kennengelernt, die von ihrem Betreuer die Literatur hingelegt bekamen, die sie in der Diss zu bearbeiten hatten, die regelmäßig über den Fortschritt berichten mussten und dann die nächsten "Arbeitsaufträge" erhielten. ::Sowas halte ich persönlich für eine Doktorarbeit nach deutschem Standard für unangemessen. Wann soll die Befähigung zur selbständigen wissenschaftlichen Arbeit denn erworben sein? ::Ich wollte mit dem obigen den Betreuer nicht von jeglicher Verantwortung freisprechen. Natürlich ist gerade bei der Beurteilung der "Machbarkeit", Signifikanz, Relevanz oder Schöpfungshöhe eines Forschungsvorhabens sein Rat und Überblick gefragt. Damit wird aber die Verantwortlichkeit nicht umgekehrt: "Mir blieb doch nichts anderes übrig, als jahrelang an diesem Müll zu sitzen und nichts wissenschaftlich Wertvolles zu produzieren, wo der Betreuer mir so ein blödes und gehaltloses Thema gegeben hat". ::Stephan Lehmke 06:42, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) "...Dann auf dem falsch eingeschlagenen Weg noch Jahre weiterzugehen, ist ja eigentlich schon der beste Beweis der völligen Unfähigkeit, Wissenschaftler zu sein..." ... und womöglich auch der, mit eigenen Worten Texte abstrahieren zu können. Hart gesagt: wer schon in der Textinterpretation im Deutschunterricht nie mehr als eine 3, 3-4 oder schlechter zustande brachte, sollte vielleicht den Gedanken an ein Uni-Studium noch einmal überdenken. Aber jetzt werfe ich auch mal ein weitere Kernfrage in die Runde: '''Wer möchte sich so etwas eingestehen? Es käme ja dem gleich zu sagen, "ich bin auf dem Gebiet ein Totalversager". Das Prestigedenken - und natürlich auch nicht selten das Ansehen bei den Eltern samt dem "schiefen Haussegen" wenn es misslingt - ist der vorherrschende Aspekt und genau daher kommt es, dass trotz ihres offensichtlichen Unvermögens gewisse dieser "Versager" so etwas mit Ach und Weh durchziehen bzw. weiterführen. (Gibt es aber auch auf dem Lehrsektor: die Schulen sind gespickt mit didaktisch unfähigen, ja in pädagogischer Hinsicht geradezu ungeschulten Lehrern. Denn nicht jeder Lehrer ist Pädagoge - letzterer verfügt über das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl für Schüler und Schülerinnen. Dennoch tyrannisieren die erstgenannten die Schülerschaft z. T. 30 qualvolle Jahre lang in ihrem für sie so "ideal" geglaubten Schuldienst - und halten sich oft noch für Koryphäen.) Andy 77.7.118.104 06:01, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Tja, vielleicht müsste man wieder weg kommen von der Auffassung, keinen Doktorgrad zu führen sei gleichzusetzen mit der Aussage "Ich bin auf dem Gebiet ein Totalversager". Martin Klicken 11:04, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC)